A New Love Blossoms
by toriaxopll
Summary: It seems that a new love has blossomed for miss Spencer Hastings. Who is it for? what will happen when its revealed? SPEMILY. What will come in their way?
1. Chapter 1

It was nothing but cold, wet and damp outside. It was one of those days that most people wish never existed, but not young miss Spencer Hastings. She loved it. Every second of the pouring rain as it crashed up against her window excited her. Nobody ever really knew why, not even her, but somehow it calmed her. This normally anxiety ridden young woman was nothing but as calm as she could be as she sat in her room on her big comfy bed, doing what she does best. Studying. But this time there was no stress, this time she worried about nothing. This gorgeous brown haired, fair skinned beauty was in complete and utter concentration. One would think it was the certainty of her brilliance in near every subject that would be the reason for this relief. It wasn't. Rather it was her intense, heart warming thoughts.

It seemed lately there was something that made Spencer a little happier then she usually was. Everyone noticed it. Especially her best friends Aria, Emily and Hanna. But neither knew exactly what it was. No one did. No one but Spencer that is. She would deny that anything had changed with her though something very much has. Spencer has made a name for herself for being stupendously intelligent and witty, but also narcotic and had a big attitude. Something within her had changed. Her feelings were different, perhaps she's developed new ones. She has. These new feelings of love, lust and want just clouded hr head with such grace that everyone made her smile, every little thing good or bad could not dare shake these amazing feelings she's always longed for.

So that night while Spencer sit in peace she pauses, closing her text books and finally standing up out of her bed. She wanted so badly to tell her friends how she felt. One friend in particular she wanted to know more then anything. Because this friend was part of these feelings, these feelings were dedicated to her. Spencer had debated for so long weather or not she should tell her, but always had the fear of ruining a great friendship like she had never had before.

Standing there in her room she suddenly realized she had to get it over with, she was going to tell her friends. All of them and she was going to do it that night. Spencer picked up her phone and one by one sent messages to her friends. She called out and S.O.S to them and told them she urgently needed to tell them something. They were all quick to respond and to agree to meeting her shortly at her place given all of the horrific things they have been through lately. Spencer took a deep breath in and out as she walked herself out of her room and down stairs where she sat on the sofa and waited for her friends to arrive.

First to arrive was Hanna which was odd because this ditsy blonde almost never made it anywhere on time in her life, no matter how important it was to her. Shortly after Aria arrived dressed in her funky, punk meets goth like way she always did. Now they were waiting on Emily. She was running abnormally late.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls waited and waited for Emily to show up, it had been a long enduring hour and still she has not shown up. What was keeping her no one knew.

"Hey maybe you should just tell us whats going on Spencer, we can tell Emily later when she gets here." Aria suggests as she props one foot up above the other.

"No! No Emily has to be here for this. I'm sorry it is just to important." Spencer snaps as she becomes more and more nervous about the shocking news she was soon to share with her closest friends.

Spencer paces uncontrollably back and forth as she contemplates scenario after scenario in her head, suddenly thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Suddenly developing this devouring fear of being rejected and having her heart broken in two. She steps to the kitchen pouring herself what has to be her fourth or fifth cup of black coffee. She drinks it quickly letting the bitter taste of her over brewed beverage slide down her throat. Suddenly Spencer comes startled when Emily finally arrives running through the door and accidently applying to much pressure to the door as it flies banging as it shuts.

"Way to be punctual there Em." Hanna laughs looking up and giggling at Emily as Emily sits down with Hanna and Aria.

"Okay Spencer shes here now, you can talk." Hanna says with a obviously frustrated tone.

"Well..I…it seems thatI've been having these feelings. Different feelings. But good feelings don't get me wrong."

"Okay Spencer, are we going to be here another hour or are you going to tell us whats going on?" Aria responds sarcastically to Spencer's utter lack of words.

"Well, my heart has been wanting something. Someone. Its been wanting you." Spencer says leaving the situation confusing.

"Spencer what are you talking about. Your heart wants…us? I don't think we…or I understand?" Emily says squinting her eyes and looking awkwardly up at Spencer.

"No my heart doesn't want you all. It wants you." Spencer says opening her eyes widley at Emily then turning around quickly in embarrassment.

"Wait, hold on, you mean me? Your heart wants me? What does that mean Spencer?" Emily continues to scold Spencer despite noticing the difficulty she had with sharing this information.

"What do you think it means. It means I love you okay? I said it." Spencer says as quickly as possible a tear running briskly down her face as she runs up the stairs to her room diving her face into one of the big pillows that lay so perfect on her bed. Her clean crisp pillow case becoming stained with Spencer's draining black eye makeup.

Spencer hears a knock at her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath and sobbing Spencer slowly lifts her head from the pillow. "Who is it?" She says as her voice cracks lightly and she begins to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Its Aria, I thought maybe you could use some team Sparia right about now." Aria says laughing slightly as she edges the door open sticking her head in slowly and looking at Spencer who lie weak and still on her bed.

Spencer smiles slightly gesturing her friend to enter the room as Aria closes the door behind her and Spencer sits up on her bed so that Aria could take a seat next to her. Still quite embarrassed Spencer avoids eye contact. "What I really could use right now, is for my heart to stop complicating my life more than it already is right now." Spencer says sadly her pouting eyes glancing up at Aria.

Aria wraps one arm around her friend tugging her in close and giving her a hug. "Spencer, its okay. We all love you just the same." Aria says flashing her usual cute half smile in Spencer's direction as she is able to make her smile for a quick moment.

"But what about Emily? I mean I'm sure there is a reason you came up here and she didn't." Spencer replies in her doubtful tone her face falling to look to the floor once again as her friend takes her hand to rub her back as she consoles her.

"Emily Is still trying to understand things. She will talk to you when shes ready. I think she is just a little surprised Spence. We all are."

Suddenly there is a gentle knock at the door followed by a few soft words.

"Spencer, its Em, do you think we could talk?" Emily says quietly not opening the door though in order to ensure she doesn't make her friend feel any more uncomfortable then she probably already does.

"See I told you. I think I will go and let you guys talk." Aria says quickly hugging her friend before opening the door and walking out past Emily.

Emily stood outside of the door still and Spencer looked up at her smiling slightly. "You can come in." She says after a moment. Emily enters the room the door closing once again as she gets closer to Spencer, but is hesitant at first to sit down beside her but finally she does. Both her and Spencer sit still in silence Emily finally reaching her hand to hold Spencers gently brushing her thighs as she moves.

"So are you wondering if you like even know me anymore?" Spencer finally asks nervously, lifting her head another time.

"Spencer, of course not. Im just a little shocked I guess. I mean its just your my best friend. I guess its just weird.." Emily says un able to finish her sentence as Spencer quickly jumps in.

"See! You probably hate me now, I mean I bet your just dying to get out of here." Spencer says frantically as she jumps off her bed walking quickly over to her window and covering her eyes with her left hand.

"Spencer that's not true at all, now can you stop worrying and just let me finish what I was going to say?" Emily says softly getting uo and slowly approaching Spencer wrapping first one arm around her then the other as she hugs her tightly for a moment then pulls away to speak. " Its weird because I never thought that you would ever feel these feelings that I have had for you for so long now."


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer could not believe the words that Emily had so sweetly introduced to her ears. In fact she was so unconvinced, and so involved in being her normally unsatisfied self that she still stood as though she had somehow lost all possibilities of ever having Emily be comfortable around her again. But then she thought for a moment playing over in her head, a few times the words Emily had just spoken to her. "What?" Spencer finally says breaking her unnecessary silence her mouth falling open slightly in surprise.

"Spencer there is no denying how much we have been there for each other this past while. I can't pretend like I don't feel the heat every time we hug, or you smile at me and your cute little dimples brighten my day." Emily says in confidence as she dramatically steps close to Spencer lifting her head gently by her chin. "There is no way that I can stand here and tell you that I don't feel the exact same things for you that you feel for me." She continues her eyes starring intensely into Spencer's as she smiles.

Spencer gently raises her head carefully placing it on Emily's soft luscious cheek. "And I'd thought I'd have to be pretty delusional in thinking you would let me do this." Spencer whispers quietly as her face slowly leans in closer and closer to Emily's her eyes looking up at her one last time before they close again and she allows her lips to perfectly mingle with Emily's. Opening her eyes and sweetly brushing her thumb across Emily's lips Spencer smiles.

"You don't have any idea how long I have waited for you to do that." Emily says happily the redness in her cheeks becoming more and more noticeable by the second. "But, I'll have you know if your delusional that means I must be completely crazy." Emily continues the intense emotions running through the room as she takes a moment before so romantically leaping in and kissing Spencer back with all of the passion she posses.

"I guess we will have to be crazy together then." Spencer says as she wipes away her final tear, the tear she had shed out of shear happiness. The tear in which she congratulated herself with, that tear that signified her getting her dream, and finally she could stop longing for all that her heart desired for because it stood right in front of her so perfect and so beautiful.

"So what do we do now?" Emily asks still dazed and distracted by the glow of Spencer's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Now? Well now I can finally be happy. And we can go out there before Hanna and Aria think we killed each other or something." Spencer says letting a gentle giggle fall past her lips.

"That's a good idea." Emily says pulling her hair behind her ears and licking her lips. "One thing first." She continues leaning in for one last kiss before they both go out to face their friends.

"This is just to perfect to be true." Spencer says calmly still in some disbelief about what had just happened. She approaches her door opening it to find Hanna and Aria waiting impatiently outside. "So what should we tell them?" Spencer asks looking back at Emily and smiling foolishly, then looking out at her friends eager to hear what happened.

"Well maybe we should go down stairs first." Emily says with a soft smile. As she Spencer and their two friends start to walk down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting and waiting impatiently, Hanna begins to roll her eyes, while Aria remains still her eyes staying on Spencer and Emily as they smile. "So we talked about everything.." Spencer says determined to tell every heart beating moment that just occurred to her friends, but she was interrupted by Emily.

"We talked about it and decided that none of this has to change our friendship. That im ok with it, and that I won't feel it necessary to treat Spencer any differently." Emily says to Spencer's surprise as a sigh of disappointment came over her. She wasn't sure what had changed, she thought Emily was on the same page as her, she wanted them to be together. Despite knowing it felt wrong she responded. "Yeah, everything is going to stay exactly the same." She says quietly looking to the floor then up and Hanna and Aria demonstrating her fake smile.

Emily looks over at Spencer with slight expression of discomfort as she leans back on the couch. Spencer couldn't believe she did that. What was wrong? Was Emily ashamed of having those kinds of feelings for her?

"It's kind of a shame though. Here I thought you guys were going to make class couple." Hanna laughs, to which Spencer responds with a unbelievable giggle and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I have a lot of studying to do. I have like three major tests coming up this week and I really need to get myself prepared." Spencer says flying to her feet.

"Okay Spence as if you couldn't expect to do anything less than perfect." Aria smiles standing and giving her friend a hug.

"Well if I don't do some studying, Im afraid I will deceive this, miss Spencer Hastings wise ass provato you all have made up for me." Spencer says jokingly, but her tone intending some seriousness as well.

"Well I have a date with Caleb in a bit so I really need to go get ready for that." Hanna smiles. "Bye Spence, see you later Em, I'll talk to you later Aria." Hanna pauses as she approaches the door turning around. "Oh Aria give me a call later so we can discuss doubling this weekend." She says waving good bye to all of her friends. Aria leaves shortly after her, but Emily stays behind.

"Are you going to go home Em, I really do need to study." Spencer says nervously her words trembling as she speaks.

"Well I was kind of hoping we could discuss what just happened?" Emily says, Spencer paying little attention to her and more attention to her laptop she just opened in front of her.

"Well why would you want to do that? I mean we already talked about everything and decided nothing has to change between us right?" She says biting her lip, wanting to take it back but it was to late. "I think it would be best if you just go." She continues knowing that she really didn't mean it. She would normally never turn down any opportunity to just be near Emily, to hear her voice and to have her presence linger so beautifully.

"Spencer.."

"Please just go Em. WE will talk later." Spencer sighs opening a word document on her computer.

"Okay." Emily sighs standing up and making her way over to the door. "But Spence.." She turns around coming closer to Spencer again, who wouldn't even look up at her because she knew the moment she did she would breakdown, and Spencer didn't want to make herself vulnerable, and she didn't want to demonstrate the weakness most people would tell you she lacks.

"Yeah.."

" Im sorry." Emily responds softly putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder for a moment. "Ill call you later okay?" She asks to hear nothing but silence from Spencer. She walks back towards the door opening it and looking back at Spencer. She turns forward and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

After watching Emily turn her back and leave Spencer takes a deep tantalizing breath then continues to indulge herself in her computer, writing a huge essay summative with a fast approaching deadline.

Hours later, Aria sit at home, her music up a little to loud for her parents liking, which, she didn't care because they weren't home so she did it anyway. She remembered she had to talk to Hanna so she hopped up from her bed where she sat with her diary in hand and lowered the volume slightly on her radio picking up her cell phone with a sparkly pink rhinestone case and dialling Hanna's number. It must have been 8 or nine rings, Aria was almost about to give up waiting for an answer, but finally Hanna picked up her phone.

"Oh hey Aria, um, I'm kind of busy right now." Hanna says, Aria hearing chuckling in the background. "Do you think we could talk in a bit?" Hanna says continuing to giggle as Caleb lay next to her quietly teasing her as he nibbled on her ear.

"Yeah, wait..Your not still with Caleb are you?..Oh, ew okay im going now bye." Aria says hearing the subtle whisper of a man in the background.

"That's probably a good idea." Hanna laughs. "Ill call you in about an hour." She continues, followed by silence as she quickly hangs up the phone Aria hearing nothing but the sounds of the dial tone. Aria rolled her eyes and strolled back over to her stereo turning back up the music and laying back down on her half made bed.

A few blocks away Emily sat on her porch with a steaming cup of hot tea in her hands. Taking a sip and tucking one leg underneath the other as she slowly rock back and forth on the swimming bench just outside her house. She feels the pulsating vibrations of her phone that lay beneath her right leg and she picks it out looking at the brightly glowing screen. It was Paige calling. She wasn't sure weather she should answer it or not. But she did anyways.

"Hey Paige." She says softly with a slight tone of confusion.

"Hey Em, just was calling to say that im back in town. I was hoping that maybe you would want to go get something to eat with me?" Paige asks nervously, biting her lip as she waits for Emily's answer. Emily pauses not responding right away.

"you know what I'd love to. Meet me at the Grille tonight at about 8?" Emily finally replies, Paige agrees and Emily hangs up the phone. She knew she shouldn't have said yes, she knew that this could hurt Spencer even more if she found out, and she knew that Spencer was already upset with her. At the same time she was glad Paige asked her. And she wanted to say yes. It was as if she was trying as hard as she possibly could to de[part from this new found knowledge of Spencer's more then friendly emotions towards her, which is not to say she wasn't being completely honest with Spencer when she had said she felt the same. She did like Spencer, but she wasn't sure if it would work. And, the thing was she still really did like Paige to and never really ever got over Maya.

Emily was dealing with so much romance drama already and she thought that by denying a possible connection with Spencer it would make things a little easier on her.

Emily sat, smiling in excitement for seeing Paige seeing as it had been weeks since they'd seen each other and even longer since they have really gotten the chance to hangout and talk. Emily checked the time, noticing that 8 was a mere 35 minutes away. She rose from her spot stretching her now tense muscles then walking into the house and upstairs to her room to get dressed as she had been wearing nothing but a old ratty tank top and her baggy pyjama bottoms. After she finished getting ready, fixing her hair and checking to make sure she did her makeup just right she grabbed her keys and headed out to her car. Driving to the Grille, making it there 5 minutes early. She was walking alongside the window as she headed for the entrance suddenly seeing Spencer there. Spencer had spent hours writing her essay and decided to treat her to some dinner. Spencer didn't see Emily, but Paige did and she was quick to call out Emily's name as she saw her standing on the other side of the window.

Emily knew she had to walk in now, so she slowly and nervously opened the door as Paige approached her giving her a hug and showing her the direction to their table.

Spencer's head looking up at her as her eyes begin to gloss over, her face turning a different shade of red, shes about to break. Emily continues through the restaurant sitting down with Paige and Spencer quickly jumps up from her chair frantically running out the door.

Emily lets her go.


	7. Chapter 7

Given that only minutes later, Spencer had stormed out in tears, Emily was distracted. In fact she was past distracted. She knew that Paige was talking, but she couldn't actually hear anything she had been saying. She was to focused in her mind on the face of heart break shed witnessed on Spencer's face.

"So Its really good to get to do this with you Em, what do you want to order." Paige says after babbling on about the time she'd just spent up at her cottage with her family. Emily didn't respond her eyes continuously falling down to look at the table as she chewed gently on her finger nails. "Em?" Paige says softly as Emily lifts her head slowly.

"Uh, yeah?" She asks Paige smiling as she tosses her hair slightly from side to side.

"Dinner, what do you want to order." Paige says briskly taking a sip of her water and squinting her eyes.

"Uh, I…..Pasta. Pesto. Pesto Pasta. That's what I want." She finally said going back to silence, being taken deeply by her thoughts. Pesto pasta was Spencer's favorite dish, shed ordered it almost every time they went to the Grille. For a second their Emily drifted off thinking about the way Spencer would always carefully toss the pasta around her plate before finally slowly bringing a piece to her lips. She smiled. But then her smile quickly turned to a frown after realizing what she had done, what she just did and what she had told her friends earlier. In that moment, she was with Paige. But she thought of no one but Spencer.

"Okay then pesto it is then." Paige giggles but is quickly interrupted by Emily who looked down at her phone and stood up briskly her chair scratching against the floor.

"Look Paige I'm sorry but I really have to go right now." She says quickly her mind set on finding Spencer and making things right. "We will talk later." She continues frantically already moving towards the door. And before Paige could say even so much as another word she was gone. Her silver Corolla pulling away into the night.

Emily made her way to Spencer's house, where she hoped she would be, but she knew, that with Spencer it was always a gamble given she was at times very unpredictable. She ran up to the door, knowing her parents were out of town she didn't put any thought to the loud plentifully knocks on the door. No one answered, but she could see the light on in Spencer's room. She put her hand on the door handle pushing open the door. It was open. She ran quickly through the family room and up around the stairs barging into Spencer's room like a mad woman.

"Emily?! What are you doing, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Spencer says, exasperation in her tone. "And how did you get in here anyways." She continues her face all in a knot as her chest beating quickly up and down.

Emily didn't say a word. She simply stood there in front of Spencer for a moment and then smiled, before quickly approaching her and sitting down on her bed. Quickly leaning down passionately and deeply kissing Spencer then pulling away.

Spencer's eyes raced side to side as Emily stood up from the bed licking her lips slightly. Spencer rose to her feet approaching Emily with an intense look. Their eyes locked on each other as if they were the only two things that existed on the face of the earth. Spencer got closer and closer, their breaths finally hitting each others faces. Before either of them knew it their lips met once more, moving in harmony as they closed their eyes.

Spencer wrapped her arms firmly around Emily's body pulling her closer as Emily's hands slid through Spencer's hair and held her head gently.

"Spencer, Im so sorry. I was wrong. I never should have…" Emily stops to say sweetly, but is quickly interrupted by another kiss from Spencer.

"Its better late then never."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was finally accepting her feelings for Spencer, finally able to admit that they were worth perusing. Still she hesitated Spencer's touch. She was ashamed of herself, and she knew it wasn't fair to Spencer what she had done, embarrassing her in front of their friends and pretending like they'd shared nothing together.

"Spencer.." She says quietly stepping away from her as she leans in to kiss Emily once more. "I, I really do need to explain. You deserve that." She continues her words trembling.

"It's okay Emily it really is, I understand." Spencer says sweetly smiling as she reaches for Emily's hand, taking hold of it and gently brushing her wrist with her thumb.

"No it really isn't that was so wrong and I can't begin telling you how really sorry I am." Emily starts her eyes puffy and glossed. Spencer tries to interrupt her again but Emily beats her to the punch. "No, no just wait Spencer, please." Emily says with a sigh as she continues. " I wanted to tell Hanna and Aria, I really did, I mean that was the best thing to happen to me in so long. It's just I was scared. Scared that maybe you would realize that I really wasn't the person you wanted, and that maybe you were mixing your feelings of dear friendship up for something else." Emily goes on a tear running slowly down her cheek. "And when I saw your face. After you saw me with Paige, I could see you were hurting and I still let you go. I shouldn't. I never should have let you go Spencer, and I'm just so sorry. But I don't want you to think that I want to hide you and hide my feelings for you from the world. Because that isn't at all what I want." She finishes her heart racing uncontrollably.

"Emily, I do like you I like you so much, I mean so much that every time you leave my side my heart breaks only to fall right back in place when I see you again. Your perfect. And as for the other stuff, I know your sorry, and I forgive you I really do. I mean you're here now for a reason. And that's all I need." Spencer responds softly her hand now gently and slowly brushing up Emily's arm.

"But,." Emily is interrupted.

"But nothing." Spencer says stepping loser wrapping one arm around Emily's back and caressing her body gently. Staring into Emily's gorgeous brown eyes smiling as her face turns rosy red. She places her forehead on Emily's as they sway back and forth, Emily finally sliding her head down onto Spencer's shoulder wiping away her tears on her shirt. Spencer holds Emily tighter. Moving her hair over to the side and kissing her neck so tenderly. "It's okay Em"

"It is now." Emily replies a smile running across her face as she lifts her head to kiss Spencer once again. "I think as long as we have this, or as long as I have you. Everything will be fine." She continues before kissing her once more this time it becomes more passionate as they stumble falling back onto Spencer's bed. Spencer giggles slightly, Emily now on top of her bending over and kissing Spencer's forehead, smiling, then bringing their lips to dance once more.

The girls are interrupted by a vibration in Emily's pants as her phone begins to ring. She sits up pulling her phone out of her tight jean pockets and smiling at Spencer as she looks. "It's Hanna."

"Well go ahead answer it." Spencer says playfully sitting up.

"Okay, should I tell her?" Emily says a foolish grin on her face as she kisses Spencer.

"No, I mean we will, tell her I mean, but I just think we should wait to tell her and Aria together." Spencer says smiling. "How about you invite her over? Ill text Aria."

Without response Emily raises the phone to her ear. "Hey Han.'

"Hey Em, hows it going."

" Well im just at Spencer's right now, you should come over?" Emily says softly through the phone.

"Alright, nothing else better to do, ill be over in a few, bye girly."

"Okay shes coming." Emily says smiling before getting close to Spencer to kiss her again.

"Well I texted Aria she will be here in a few minutes." Spencer responds kissing Emily back.

"You know I could do this all day?" Emily giggles kissing Spencer again.

"What kiss?" Spencer teases.

"Well, kiss you." Emily says sweetly her hands holding onto Spencer's cheeks pulling her face in close and intimately kissing her some more.


End file.
